Baljeet's Resolution
The thirty-fifth episode of Season 38. Baljeet makes a list of New Year's resolutions, and he wants Phineas and Ferb's help to fulfill each and every one of them. Doofenshmirtz attempts a plan he tried last New Year's. Episode Summary Part 1 It's New Year's Eve in Danville. It is a rather calm and quiet day. But, at the Tjinder household, Baljeet has several things on his mind. He has a full list of resolutions he wants to fulfill. He goes into an overcomplicated song about some. He goes to Phineas and Ferb's to see if they can do anything. Meanwhile, the boys are asking Perry what is New Year's resolution is. He, of course, only responds with a chatter. Then, they hear a knock at the door. It's Baljeet. He shows the boys is list of resolutions. The list goes on for miles, and it eventually reaches the lawn of Heidi's family. Ethan wonders why there's randomly a piece of paper on their lawn. Heidi thinks someone tee-peed them. Haley goes outside to investigate. Baljeet rolls the list back up, and Haley goes with it. Heidi and Ethan are shocked. Once the list is completely rolled up, the boys are surprised to see Haley with it. She says to pretend this never happened. Phineas shrugs and says they can do their best to fulfill them. Then, he wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair through a snowball. Snow lands on Perry as he enters. Monogram tells Perry that Doof appears to be recreating one of his schemes, so he needs to stop it again. Perry zooms off on his jetpack. The boys create a resolution solving device. It will help Baljeet complete as many resolutions as he could possibly want. Baljeet wants to do the first and forty-fourth ones combined, which are to try and get a new girlfriend and try to kiss a girl. Phineas asks about Maddie, because he thought she asked him out a while back. Baljeet said yes, but they broke up sometime after Heidi had that clip show. So, the boys get Baljeet a girlfriend, which is Wendy. Baljeet is super happy with this choice and kisses her immediately. Wendy faints. Meanwhile, Doof traps Perry in time for him to see the recreation of one of his evil schemes. Perry's eyes get tiny. Part 2 Baljeet has gone through almost 356 resolutions. There are 5 more. One was to make better milkshakes, the second was to get over curry flavored gelatin, the third was to learn a new language, the fourth was to create fall in summer. Baljeet catches himself on that one. The final one was a big one. But what was it? Meanwhile, Doof presents to Perry the recreation of the Resolution-Changer-Inator. He will attempt to make not only party attenders obey him, but EVERYONE in Danville. He heads off to city hall, where he will unleash his ultimate weapon. As it gets closer to midnight, Perry finds a way to escape his trap of the New Year's ball. He instantly gives chase to Doof. Meanwhile, Baljeet just wants to get this last resolution over with before the new year. The final one was to drink fruit punch out of a toilet. Phineas thinks this list is more of a list of dares than resolutions. Baljeet never put that one on. Buford comes, laughing his head off. Baljeet is mad at Buford, and he starts to beat him up. Phineas states that he's accomplishing resolution 135 again. Meanwhile, Doof climbs to the very top of city hall. Roger wonders what he's doing. He gets ready to fire. The countdown to the new year begins. 10, Perry makes it to city hall. 9, Perry climbs up and finds Doof. 8, He runs over to Doof. 7, he punches him. 6, Doof gets up. 5, he strangles Perry. 4, Perry struggles to escape. 3, he tries harder. 2, sweat starts rolling down. 1, Perry breaks free. Once 12:00 struck, Perry took the Inator from Doof and smashed it. Doof curses him, and says this isn't the way he wanted to start out the new year. Meanwhile, everyone across town is celebrating. Meanwhile, Haley is writing a list of resolutions. Heidi wonders why "don't get caught in a giant list" is one. Haley just turns red. Meanwhile, Phineas asks Baljeet if it's time for a new list. Baljeet says yes, and thinks it should be much shorter. Buford agrees he needs to make a long one. Baljeet sighs. Songs *''My List of Resolutions'' *''Happy New Year!'' (instrumental) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Heidi: "That seems kind of ridiculous..." *Haley: "Yes, yes it does..." Ferb's Line "That's way too many!" Whatcha Doin Baljeet Perry's entrance to lair A snowman Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *The second New Year's episode ("Happy New Year!") *One of Baljeet's resolutions in the song included something about a portal to Mars ("Unfair Science Fair") *Baljeet mentions when Maddie asked him out ("Maddie Saves the Day") *Baljeet says him and Maddie broke up after the clip show ("Heidi's Fantastic Clip Show") *Baljeet encounters Wendy again ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation") *Baljeet's final resolutions include making better milkshakes, getting over curry gelatin, and making fall in summer ("Chez Platypus", "Day of the Living Gelatin", "Minor Monogram") *Doofenshmirtz recreates the Resolution-Change-Inator ("Happy New Year!") Allusions *'Donkey Kong Country Returns': One of Baljeet's resolutions had something to do with riding mine carts with bananas